


knuckle kisses

by luvsgalo



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hand Kisses, M/M, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsgalo/pseuds/luvsgalo
Summary: Kissing one's hand is limited to royalty... Right?orSidon kisses Link's hand and Zelda is having too much fun with it.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 414





	knuckle kisses

Heading into Zora’s Domain under happier circumstances felt nice for Link. The princess wanted to give her condolences to both Sidon and the King, and Link was accompanying her. The heavy weight of defeating Calamity Ganon was finally off of Link’s shoulders and he actually looked forward to getting to see Sidon again. No more looming threat hovering over him, so he could actually enjoy his destinations now. 

Zelda had her eyes trained on the Sheikah Slate. “I hope that Sidon remembers me, although it has been one hundred years since he was a child. He was such a sweetheart just like his sister.” She gushed. Link remembered playing with Mipha as a child but he had begun his training to wield the master sword before Sidon was ever in the picture. When looking back at his first meeting with the prince, he notices small distinct details that resemble his sister. 

There hadn't been a blood moon since the last time Link had taken care of the enemies near Zora’s Domain, so he and Zelda were peacefully making their way down the path. It was fairly early in the morning, for the princess wanted to reach early and have time to really reconcile with the Zora King. 

As they spot the tall pillars down below, Link and Zelda carefully make their way down the mountain. Since it was an area prone to rain and water, they were careful not to slip or fall. Link didn’t want to take chances with riding two people on his paraglider either. Zelda takes her time in greeting every Zora resident that she comes across, and striking up a long conversation with. Link waves to those who acknowledge him, but he mostly stands in the background before moving onto the next civilian that’s in the corner of Zelda’s eye. The princess seems happy and Link feels happy for her. She had been in pain for so long with her rigorous training to unlock her power, and she finally seems laid backed and cheerful. 

After chatting up every Zora civilian and guard, they finally make their way into the throne room where King Dorephan and Prince Sidon are. Link unconsciously focuses his attention on Sidon and his reaction to seeing the two. The prince’s eyes light up once he sees them enter the room and the corners of his mouth turn up in his signature striking grin. Sidon takes long strides across the room and kneels in front of Zelda, taking her dainty hand in his. He gently presses his lips to her hand in a chaste welcoming and the princess lets out a small laugh. 

Zelda’s expression turned to one of fondness. “You’ve grown up so much Sidon. The last time we met, you were hardly able to swim up waterfalls on your own.” She teased. 

Sidon rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. “I must admit that those are foggy memories of mine, but I do know that my sister was very honored to be fighting alongside you those days, and I’m honored to be of service in helping aid Hyrule.” Link always felt a little guilty deep down whenever Mipha was brought up, but seeing Sidon sort of made up for the guilt of not remembering her. He supposes it was messed up in a way, forgetting Mipha but finding comfort with her family. 

The Prince in question turns his head towards Link, still kneeling, and takes his hand in his larger one. Zelda watched intently as Sidon pressed the same chaste kiss to the back of Link’s hand. Immediately Link’s ears exploded in red from the pure embarrassment he was feeling. He tried to keep his expressions under control but that proved a failure as his eyes slightly widened at the gesture. 

Bringing his head up, Sidon’s easy going smile contorted into a look of curiosity, and then concern. “Why, Link are you alright? Your face seems out of color, are you perhaps not feeling well?” 

Attempting to bring his face to his usual stoic expression, save for his still pink ears, Link gently retracts his hand. ‘ _That gesture._ ’ Link’s hands almost betray him as he frantically tries to explain why he's feeling like he is. Although Link himself isn’t sure why a simple kiss to his knuckle would stir more emotion out of him than a lynel beating him half to death. 

Zelda intervenes just in time before Link makes a fool of himself. “You see Sidon, usually kissing someone’s hand is just for royalty,” she giggles under her breath before continuing. ”or your lover.” The lopsided grin on the Princesses face gave Link every implication that she was actually quite enjoying this. Sidon slowly stood from his kneeled position and stole a quick glance to Link. 

“Oh, well I understand now!” His usual cheery mood returning as he turned to Link. “My dear friend I promise I won't make that mistake until after I court you.” Link’s jaw fell slightly and he was sure Zelda had a much more animated expression. 

This was going to be a long and interesting visit for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> felt like i had to make a quick fic just to get it out of my system. sidlink DO be cute,,,,


End file.
